This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210473412.8 filed on Nov. 20, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to the field of electronic technology, in particular, relates to an information processing method and an electronic device.
With the development of the computer technology, more and more electronic devices such as a tablet computer, a smart phone and a palm computer are widely used in people's life, and the user can operate these devices by using a stylus; in the case of a WII game machine, the user can play a game via a gamepad.
Currently, taking a tablet computer for example, when the user wants to perform an operation (such as unlocking) on the tablet computer, the user has to touch an unlock icon displayed on the touch screen via a stylus, a finger or any other operation body, and the electronic device will detect the current position of the stylus as so to realize that the user touches the unlock icon at this time, and will further detect that the user slides the unlock icon by using the stylus. Thus, the electronic device will understand that the user wants to unlock the electronic device, and then it will generate a control instruction for unlock and control the electronic device to be unlocked in response to the instruction.
In the process of implementing the technical solution of the embodiments of the present invention by the applicant, the above-mentioned is found to possess the technical problems as follows:
Since the stylus can only operate the electronic device in a point touch manner, the user has to make the stylus to touch the touch screen in order to operate the electronic device, and the operation cannot be performed in the manner of an air gesture control, that is, there exists the technical problem that the stylus cannot operate the electronic device via other operation manner.